Closer
by Hotly81173
Summary: (H/P established relationship) Emily has a surprise for Hotch when he gets home from the office. Will he be willing to play along with her little gift? H/P/OC Threesome. A/N: Okay this story is not for the weak. So readers beware. I hope you enjoy this little fic.


**Summary: (H/P established relationship) Emily has a surprise for Hotch when he gets home from the office. Will he be willing to play along with her little gift? H/P/OC Threesome.**

**A/N: Okay this story is not for the weak. So readers beware. I hope you enjoy this little fic. Please let me know what you think and as always thank you for reading and reviewing. To the reviewers that do not have and account or sigh into their accounts, let me thank you all for your reviews of my other stories. It means a lot to me that you took the time to leave one. If you want a personal reply please sign in or set up an account and I will reply to each of your reviews. Thanks again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**Closer**

Emily stood there looking in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. She never thought she would be doing this in a million years. She had never wanted to do this for someone until now. She would do anything to please Aaron, anything. She loved this man and if this was something he wanted to experience with her then she would do it. She was hoping that this would bring them even closer as a couple. They had been married for two years now but every day felt like the first. There was something new and exciting around every corner.

She turned and looked at her longtime friend, Valerie Thomas. They had been roommates in college and had quickly become friends, and so much more. Valerie had been the first and only woman Emily had been with. They had never been serious, it was just a way to release that built up tension and not have to worry about all the hang ups of a real relationship. It had been fun and exciting and new to both of them. After they graduated, they had seen each other a few times until Emily had joined the FBI and Valerie had moved to New York.

"Well, are you ready for this?" Emily asked as she tightened the the belt on her black silk robe.

Valerie eyed her friend and smiled, "Most definitely," she answered. "Do you think Aaron will be ready for this?" Valerie asked her.

"Oh yeah, he has been hinting around about it ever since I told him about our times in college. You should see the glint in his eyes when I told him some of the stuff we used to do," Emily said, smiling as she walked with Valerie to the living room to wait for her husband to get home from his late night meeting with the Director.

Emily turned on the gas log fire place and turned off the lights before going into the kitchen to get the wine that was chilling in the fridge. Grabbing three wine glasses from the rack she poured Valerie a glass, handing it to her before pouring herself one. Emily and Valerie stared at each other for a minute before both started to smile.

"You look good Val. It's been too long since we have been able to talk, I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend," Emily said, staring down at the wine glass in her hand.

"Hey don't do that, I know how your job is and I understand, really. Now tell me about this man of yours. What's he like in bed? Does he curl your toes for you?" she asked as she leaned in closer, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, he curls more than my toes," Emily grinned widely. "I have never been with anyone that makes me feel like this. I had been looking for 'The one' and all along he had been in front of me and I didn't realize until I thought I had lost him." Emily said, sadly remembering the case that almost took him from this world and from her before she had ever even had a chance to be with him. She shook herself out of the memory; all she wanted to do was enjoy the night ahead.

The two women were sitting in front of the fireplace when Emily heard the key in the lock. Emily looked at Valerie and smiled before getting up off the floor. Aaron stopped when he walked into the living room and looked from Emily to the woman he had never seen before.

"Hey sweetie," he said as he leaned down and gave his wife a kiss, "What are you up to?" he asked as he took in the way both women were dressed.

Emily smiled up at him, "Well, I thought I would give you a surprise tonight. You know how you have been hinting around about how you would have loved to see me in college when I told you about the wild stuff I used to do? Well tonight you get to experience it if you want too," Emily said sweetly.

Aaron stared at her for a second, "Emily I can't do that. I don't want anyone else but you," he said softly.

"Aaron, I know you love me but tonight is about living out your fantasy. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. But you have my permission to do everything with Valerie that you do with me. You don't have to do anything if don't want to, you can just watch if you want," Emily said taking the briefcase form his hand and setting it next to the table where he had laid his keys.

Taking him by the hand, she led him over to the couch and pushed him to sit down.

"Aaron, this is Valerie Thomas… Val, meet the one and only Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, tonight you are going to experience a way we used to relieve tension. Now, Val here is going to give you a little show and you are going to sit here and enjoy yourself," Emily said as she sat in his lap facing Valerie, who was smiling at the two of them.

"Hello Aaron, it is very nice to meet the man that has captured Emily's heart. Em has told me a lot about you," Valerie said as she moved over to the stereo, turning on a CD she had brought with her.

"Nice to meet you too, Valerie," Aaron said as Emily leaned back, her back flush against his hard chest.

Valerie dimmed the lights and started swaying to the music. The beat was strong and steady and Aaron was sure he hadn't heard this song before as he listened to the lyrics.

'You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal.'

Emily watched Valerie as she moved to the music; she had always found her extremely sexy. Seeing her like this was making her hot and she could feel that Aaron thought so too from the evidence pressed against her ass. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hands moved up to cup her breast under her robe. Emily's head rested on Aaron's shoulder as he manipulated her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Valerie removed the blood red bra she was wearing and tossed it to the side. Her hands moving to the lace strip of fabric that covered her pussy. Sliding her fingertips into the top of the waistband, she slowly pushed them down over her slim hips before kicking them to the side with her toes. She was naked now besides the pair of black stilettos on her feet.

'My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god  
You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else'

Emily moved her right hand behind her and in between their bodies and cupped Aaron's hard cock in her palm. He growled into her ear as she began to rub him through his suit pants, bucking against her reflexively.

'I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god,'

Valerie walked over to the couple and took Emily's hand in hers, pulling her to her feet. She slid the robe from Emily's shoulders, letting it pool around her feet. She began to pull Emily over to the blankets they had placed in front of the fireplace.

Emily looked back at Aaron, "Are you okay with this?" she asked quietly.

Aaron smiled back at her and nodded to her as his hand went to the front of his pants. Emily returned his smile and then turned her attention back to Valerie, who was reaching to unfasten the bra she wore. Sliding the straps slowly down her arms, letting it fall away. Valerie leaned into Emily and kissed her like she had done so many times before. Their lips moved against each other in a slow dance as Valerie ran her tongue slowly across the seam of Emily's lush lips. Kissing her had always been her undoing. Valerie pulled her closer to her and slid her hand down her sides to the top of her panties, pushing them slowly down her long legs. Removing them she threw them to Aaron, who had removed his clothes and now had his cock in his hand. Slowly moving his hand up and down his hard as steel shaft, as he watched his wife with another woman. He lifted his wife's panties to his face and inhaled deeply, he loved her scent… it intoxicated him.

'Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god.'

The song faded to the background as Emily wrapped her arms around Valerie's waist as they moved against each other. Valerie pushed Emily down on the blanket to where she was laying beneath her. Emily turned her head to look over at Aaron and smiled at the sight of him sitting there with his cock in his hand. She had always loved watching him pleasure himself; there was something about his big, strong hand wrapped around his cock that just made her wild.

Emily's back arched as Valerie took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking and nipping at her just the way she knew Emily loved. Emily moaned and her hands went to Valerie's head, entangling her friend's hair around her hands.

"God, Val… how do still remember what I like," she moaned into the air.

Valerie loved the sounds she could pull from Emily… she always had. Her sounds were addictive and made her want to see how many she could draw from her. She trailed her hand slowly up up her thigh and settled it on her hip as she moved her mouth to her other breast. Emily moaned low in her throat as Valerie moved lower down her stomach, nipping and kissing her as she went. She reached her destination and pushed Emily's thighs further apart, opening Emily up for her mouth.

Valerie teased the inside of Emily's thighs, placing soft, tender kisses up the length of them as she moved toward the spot Emily wanted her mouth on the most. Emily looked over at Aaron and saw him pumping his cock a little faster and his thumb sliding over the tip with each upward movement. She could see the dark lust in his eyes as he watched the two of them. She smiled and winked at him and then closed her eyes when Valerie took her clit into her mouth. Emily groaned again, this time louder as she began to move her hips against Valerie's mouth.

"Oh God… Val… I forgot how good you were at this," she gasped as Valerie pushed a finger into her hot, wet pussy.

Valerie worked her fingers in an out of Emily as she flicked her tongue against her clit. Bringing her to the edge only to leave her hanging as she pulled away from Emily and smiled, "I brought a surprise with me Em, why don't you go play with Aaron while I get it ready," Valerie said, grinning at Emily before standing up and going over to the bag she had brought with her. Emily nodded and crawled over to where Aaron was on the couch.

"Having fun over here, baby?" she asked as she leaned over him and kissed him passionately.

Emily pulled back and looked at her husband, "Are you sure you are okay with this, Aaron?" she asked, concerned about how he was feeling.

"I'm okay with it baby, as long as it makes you happy," he answered her.

Emily smiled at him as she moved her hands up his thighs. She removed his hand from around his dick and lowered her head, taking him into her mouth. Aaron moaned and his head fell back onto the back of the couch. She tightened her mouth around his shaft as she began to suck him; over and over again. Her tongue flattened against the bottom side of his cock as she pulled back only to move back down.

Aaron opened his eyes and saw Valerie standing behind Emily. She was a beautiful woman, her brown hair was longer than Emily's but he liked it; her eyes were the color of the ocean and he loved the way the sparkled in the light from the fire. Her eyes brows rose in question when he noticed what she was wearing. She had slipped on a strap-on and was waiting for his approval before she continued. He nodded his approval and smiled at the thought of seeing his wife being fucked from behind by Valerie.

Valerie dropped to her knees behind Emily, her hands on her hips as she pushed her thighs apart with her knee, so she could slid between them. Valerie slid her hand down between them and felt how wet Emily was. Emily moaned as Valerie slid her fingers back into her tight, wet pussy. Emily wiggled her hips as Valerie worked her fingers in and out of her. Aaron watched as she took hold of the fake cock and lined it up with Emily's pussy and then pushed forward gently. Emily moaned again at the intrusion as Valerie invaded her wet heat. The vibrations coming from Emily nearly sent Aaron over the edge right then. His eye caught Valerie's over Emily's back and he smiled at the woman. He watched as she rocked in and out of Emily slowly. He never thought a sight of someone else fucking his wife would ever turn him on, but it was. He bucked up into Emily's mouth as she began to pump him as she sucked.

Emily moaned as Valerie began to fuck her harder and faster and she pushed back against her. God, she had always loved the way Valerie took charge of her, making her wild with want and need. This was a whole new experience for her, giving her husband a blow job while he watched her being fucked by another woman. Emily fucked Aaron with her mouth faster and could tell he was getting close. She tightened her lips around his hard shaft and pumped him faster until he groaned out her name and she felt his cum pour into her throat. She sucked him dry as Valerie continued to pound into her relentlessly, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Emily removed Aaron's cock from her mouth and looked up at his face; he smiled down at her and then winked. He knew it was a weakness she had… when he would wink at her. He knew it always made her weak in the knees.

Aaron lifted her face to his and kissed her, he could taste himself on her lips and he moaned. His lips and tongue devoured her as Valerie continued to rock in and out of her. Valerie reached up and wrapped Emily's hair around her hand and pulled her back, arching her into Aaron more. Aaron took advantage of this and trailed his lips down her jaw to her neck and he found the one spot that he knew would drive her crazy. He sucked and nipped at the spot right below her ear, lavishing her with tenderness and passion.

He could tell she was close and knew what to do to throw her over the edge so he bit down harder on the spot he had loved on so well. Emily cried out as she came, it was fierce and all-consuming as she slumped against her husband as she heard Valerie fall over the edge right behind her. Valerie collapsed across Emily's back and Aaron wiped the hair out of her eyes and she looked up at him and smiled. The stayed like that for a few minutes as their breathing regulated. The three of them got cleaned up and ordered pizza. Now they were sitting and relaxing on the large sofa eating the pizza and talking about Emily's and Valerie's times together in college.

Valerie opened her eyes to the sounds of Emily moaning. She hadn't intended to fall asleep, but seeing the sight in front of her, she was glad she did. There in front of the fireplace, were Aaron and Emily on the blankets Emily had brought from their bedroom. Hotch sat in the middle of the blankets with Emily in his lap, her legs were wrapped around behind him. She was leaning back, holding herself up while she rode Aaron's hard cock. It really was a beautiful sight to see.

Valerie watched the couple as they made love. It was sensual and sizzling; the air was thick with the passion flowing between the two of them. Valerie couldn't help but feel a little jealous of what they had together; it was something that she had never really thought about before. But seeing the love they shared made her want to find that too. She watched as Emily rode Aaron and couldn't help but slide her hand inside her robe to touch herself. Valerie slid her hand down between her legs and slid her fingers between the folds of her wet pussy. She was so wet and ready to be fucked but she could wait. She pushed two fingers into her tight pussy and began to pump them into herself. The two were oblivious to the fact that she was awake as they continued to move together, their shadows dancing across the walls.

Emily rode Aaron faster as she climbed higher towards that heaven she knew so well. She cried out his name as he brought his hand between them and began to rub her clit.

"Oh God… Aaron… fuck baby… so good," she moaned as he pumped into her faster.

Aaron quickly laid Emily down on her back and continued to pound into her hot, wet pussy. It felt so good to be inside of her, he loved the way she fit around his cock so tight. He knew that she had been made for him and him alone. He would never get enough of her as long as he lived. He lowered his mouth to take her nipple in his mouth, nipping it and twirling his tongue around hardened tip, and then he sucked it hard into his hot mouth. He put one of her legs over his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts into her, hitting her G-spot with every thrust.

"Emily… cum for me baby," he moaned, thrusting into her harder.

Valerie worked her fingers in and out of her pussy faster as they neared the pinnacle of their release. Gasping, she felt her walls begin to clench around her fingers as she watched them.

"Aaron… God yes… oh God baby… right there," she panted as she was throw head first into the heaven she had been reaching for.

Aaron's climax hit him hard as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, with one last hard thrust he came deep within her tight, wet pussy. He collapsed on top of her and then rolled off to the side after his breath began to return to him. Emily looked over at the couch and saw Valerie looking back at her and she smiled before turning to Aaron.

"Go on baby, give her what she wants. Fuck her like you do me baby," she said to him and he looked over at the other woman on his couch.

Valerie was watching them as she continued to pump her fingers into her pussy. She should have been self-conscious about the fact that they were watching her as she pleasured herself, but she didn't. In fact it turned her on more. Valerie watched intently as Aaron crawled over to her, placing a hand on hers that was between her legs. He pulled her fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, sucking her fluids from them before standing up and lifting her in his arms. He carried her over and laid her down beside Emily on the blankets before leaning over and kissing Emily.

Aaron leaned back and looked down at the beautiful woman and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips, using his tongue to trace her lips. Valerie opened her mouth allowing him access to her depth and while she returned his kiss she felt Emily start to along her neck and down her chest until she reached her nipple. She moaned into Aaron's mouth as Emily pulled it between her teeth, biting it gently.

Aaron moved down to the breast Emily was sucking on and slipped his tongue into Emily's mouth and flicked Valerie's nipple with his tongue as Emily continued to suck. Valerie arched up off the floor at the sensation; she had never felt a rush of electricity surge through her like that before. No wonder Emily had fallen hard for this man. Aaron moved lower down Valerie's body until he was positioned in between her legs. He looked down at her, letting his eyes take in his feel. Every freckle, every scar he could see and he was sure he would remember them later. His eyes fell to a spot on her upper thigh and he saw a birthmark, it was light almost unnoticeable, but he saw it and he found it sexy as hell. She could feel his hot breath on her pussy and she felt a rush of heat spread through her as Aaron licked her slowly from bottom to top, stopping only when he reached her clit.

God, he was good at this, Valerie thought as Aaron fucked her with his mouth and tongue. He slid his tongue into her wet pussy as far as he could and he felt her walls clench around it, trying to pull him in deeper. He fucked her with his tongue while Emily lavished her breasts before moving up and kissing her passionately.

Aaron pulled his tongue from her and tapped Emily on her shoulder. Emily looked up at her husband and smiled. She could read his mind and nodded to him and then slid back out of the way. Aaron flipped Valerie over onto her stomach before pulling her up onto her hands and knees.

He leaned down over her and said, "Do I need to use protection Valerie?"

Valerie looked back over her shoulder and shook her head at him, "No, I'm on the pill."

Aaron lined his dick up to her hot pussy and pushed forward, sinking into her a couple of inches and then stopped. Valerie moaned and pushed back into him, taking him deeper. Emily moved in front of them and laid down in front of Valerie and spread her thighs wide for her. She looked at her friend and smiled; Valerie smiled back and lowered her head to Emily's thigh. She ran her tongue up the inside of her thigh, nipping the crease where her thigh met her hip, causing Emily to moan loudly.

Aaron pumped into Valerie's tight, wet pussy over and over. It was different then when he made love to Emily. It made him feel excited, not the fact that he was fucking another woman but the fact that he was doing it with Emily. And the fact that she would do this for him made him love her that much more.

He reached around in front of Valerie and began to rub her clit, which caused her to bite harder on Emily's clit. Emily moaned louder at the pleasurable pain and bucked up into Valerie's hot mouth. Valerie slid two fingers into Emily's drenched pussy, pumping into her in rhythm with Aaron's thrust into her. When she felt Emily tighten around her more she added another finger to the others. She knew exactly how to fuck Emily and she gave it all she had while she flicked her clit with her tongue. She knew how to work Emily to the edge but not letting her fall yet, it was a game she played often with her. Emily knew this game all too well, and in the end she knew when she came she would cum hard. It never failed; it would leave her lightheaded and shaking, barely able to breathe, and she loved it.

Aaron was still rubbing Valerie's clit when he saw and heard Emily cum around Valerie's fingers. It was a sight he knew he would never forget. As Emily came down from her high he flipped Valerie back over on to her back and thrust back into her harder. He held her legs out wide by her ankles, stretching her as far as he could as he pounded into her faster and harder.

"Oh… God Em… did he know how… to fuck this well… or did you teach him… how to do this?" Valerie asked in gasp as Aaron picked up his pace some more.

"Oh that's all him babe," Emily chuckled.

Aaron looked at Emily, "Sit over her face baby, facing me," he ordered her. Emily did as she was told and straddled Valerie's face, facing him. Valerie quickly went to work on Emily's pussy with her mouth and fingers again. He let go of one of Valerie's ankles and grabbed Emily by the hair, pulling her toward him. He kissed her with all the passion he had as he fucked Valerie for all she was worth. He knew she would be sore in the morning, from how hard he was pumping into her, but she didn't seem to mind. From the noises coming from her, she didn't mind at all.

God, it was such a high to be fucking one woman while kissing another. He was close and knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he reached down and rubbed Valerie's clit again. When he felt her begin to clench around his dick he pinched her clit firmly between his thumb and forefinger, throwing her into a multiple orgasmic high as she came over and over around him. He let go of Valerie's clit and moved over to Emily's and he flicked her clit with his thumb before he began to rub her just the way he knew she loved.

Valerie was still clenching him tightly as he pumped her and he knew he was about to burst. Picking up the pace of his fingers on Emily's clit, he fucked Valerie harder sending her back over the edge again but this time he followed her, bringing Emily with them. They collapsed on the floor, the three of them panting and breathing hard as they laughed. The three of them laid there, Aaron was wrapped around Emily while Emily hugged Valerie close to her. They feel asleep in that position, too exhausted to even move to the bedroom.

Over the next two years the three of them did this little ritual on all their birthdays; until Valerie got married to a stick in the mud who would never agree to something like this, so he remained in the dark about his new wife's past. It was a secret that just the three of them shared.


End file.
